


Diciembre. Regalo Navideño (Cherik)

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, Christmas Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Charles ansía pasar un diciembre especial con Erik a su lado, y el bebé que esperan.





	Diciembre. Regalo Navideño (Cherik)

Primera aclaración:este fic es un regalo navideño dedicado a Ayelén Castro del grupo "Team Cherik." Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes un montón. Que `pases unas hermosas fiestas rodeada de tus seres queridos. 

Segunda aclaración: está ambientado en una realidad alternativa después de X-Men First Class. El divorcio en Cuba y el accidente de Charles ocurrieron pero Erik regresó a los pocos meses y reiniciaron su relación. Se mudaron los dos a la mansión X con Hank y vivían tranquilos y felices. 

Ahora viene la historia . . .

Diciembre

Charles Xavier abrió los ojos en la fría mañana de diciembre y, somnoliento, enfocó la mirada cerúlea en el ventanal de su cuarto. Era la habitación mejor ubicada en la mansión de Westchester y, por lo tanto, tenía la vista más espléndida del bosque nevado. Quiso levantarse para contemplar el paisaje desde los vidrios, sin salir al balcón, pero dos motivos se lo impedían. Primero, gracias a un suero de su amigo Hank había recuperado la movilidad de las piernas sin que afectara su mutación, pero no era fácil moverse con siete meses de embarazo y no tenía ganas de esforzarse tanto para llegar hasta el ventanal; y el segundo motivo era que Erik Lehnsherr lo tenía cobijado entre sus brazos y le sería complicado empujarlo sin que despertara para abandonar el lecho.

Así que Charles decidió permanecer en la cama y mirar el bosque desde la almohada y entre los brazos de su amante. A fin de cuentas, se sentía calentito y cómodo entre Erik y la cama confortable. La nieve, el frío, diciembre indefectiblemente le recordaban la Navidad y Charles había adorado esa fiesta desde que era un niño. Era una época mágica y especial porque recordaba que hasta sus padres distantes aprovechaban la ocasión para intercambiarse regalos y sentarse juntos a la mesa. Charles recordaba el árbol gigante adornado, el aroma a chocolate caliente, la calidez del fuego de la chimenea y el entusiasmo por los regalos. Con el fallecimiento de su padre y, luego, de su madre en la adolescencia, había abandonado la costumbre y solo en algunas navidades había invitado a Raven a seguir el ritual del árbol y de los regalos. Pero Raven no era una ávida entusiasta cuando se trataba de reuniones familiares y había tenido que abandonar la costumbre poco a poco.

Sin embargo, Charles quería que este año renaciera en su casa porque había encontrado el verdadero amor y estaba esperando su primer hijo. Seguro y contento, se arrellanó entre los brazos de su amante. Erik los tenía fornidos y protectores y a Charles le encantaba acurrucarse y sentir el calor de su piel y la presión que ejercían. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Claro que tal vez no fuese precisamente la Navidad lo que festejarían. Pensó que a Erik le agradaría rememorar Hanukkah porque se acordaba que cuando se introdujo en su mente le leyó el recuerdo que Magneto tenía de su madre. En él aparecía junto a ella encendiendo las velas del menorá. ¿Qué tal si platicaba con algún rabino para conseguir más información y se preparaba para vivir la ceremonia de ocho días? Podría hacerlo en secreto y darle a Erik una sorpresa. O, tal vez, podría informarse sobre el tema y después contárselo a su amante para que la prepararan juntos. Sí, eso sonaba mejor. Por supuesto que con la excitación que sentía quizás saltearía la charla con el rabino y se lo diría a Erik directamente. Diciembre recién comenzaba así que tendrían tiempo de sobra para prepararse. 

Sí, Charles pensó que sería una idea genial. No podía dejar de imaginar la cara de Erik cuando se lo propusiera.

…………………

Más tarde Erik despertó, se besaron, se hicieron caricias y solo el hambre que sentía Charles a causa del embarazo les impidió que se revolcaran en la cama y se hicieran el amor por milésima vez. Bajaron contentos y se encontraron con que Hank les había dejado servido el desayuno más temprano, antes de partir hacia la universidad a dar clases. 

La pareja se sentó a la mesa, desayunó y más tarde enfilaron hacia el despacho de Charles para jugar algunas partidas de ajedrez hasta que, por supuesto, las ganas de amarse los llevaran al sofá. 

Durante todo este tiempo, desde que Erik abriera los ojos, Charles había estado conteniendo las ganas por entrar en su cabeza para ver qué pensaría cuando se lo propusiera. Imaginaba lo contento que se tenía que poner: añoraba a su madre y si el festejo de Hanukkah lo hacía recordarla más se convertiría en uno de los mejores regalos que Charles pudiera hacerle.

Comenzaron la partida. El telépata se posicionó enseguida y llevó rápido la delantera. Erik se vio acorralado pronto y le cuestionó mitad en broma y mitad en serio, si estaba siendo justo y no utilizaba su mutación. Charles le aseguró que no y no estaba mintiendo. Solo que esa mañana se había levantado lúcido y la idea de la propuesta lo hacía jugar con mayor agilidad.

-Jaque mate – anunció Charles contento.

Erik se frotó la frente. No se había esperado esa jugada. Le pareció absurdo porque él era un excelente ajedrecista pero qué podía hacer. Después de todo era solo una partida.

Charles reía entusiasmado más que nada por lo fácil que había conseguido ganar.

-Te propongo que esta vez apostemos algo – comentó, mientras acomodaba las piezas para un nuevo juego -. ¿Qué me dices si te sacas los pantalones si vuelves a perder?

Erik sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-Acepto, pero si pierdes tú vas a tener que desnudarte y voy a hacerte el amor exactamente donde estás sentado ahora.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Charles con aire de autosuficiencia -. Es más, deseo que ganes porque tu propuesta parece mejor que la mía.

-¿Quién lo diría? – enarcó Erik una ceja insinuante -. Vas a perder para que te haga el amor.

Charles dejó de acomodar las piezas porque se dio cuenta de que era muy probable que no jugaran al ajedrez precisamente. 

-¿Necesitamos una partida para que yo me quite la ropa? – cuestionó, desabrochándose la camisa holgada.

Erik lo observó ansioso. Aun con el embarazo avanzado, Charles era exquisito y apetecible. El solo verle el torso desnudo bastaba para que tuviera una erección. Era un alivio saber que Hank no volvería hasta la tarde. 

Charles se desabotonó las mangas, primero la izquierda y, luego, la derecha. Se le ocurrió que no podía existir mejor momento para lanzarle la propuesta que tanto ansiaba. Erik se alegraría demasiado y con su entusiasmo se volvería más fogoso que otras veces.

-Sabes que se acercan las fiestas y no hablo solo de fin de año.

-Sí, lo sé – contestó Erik como un autómata. Estaba demasiado excitado esperando que se liberara del atuendo.

-De niño yo festejaba Navidad con mis padres y tú festejabas Hanukkah.

-Sí, claro, mi infancia – contestó Erik, sin saber qué contestaba. Se había puesto de pie porque ya empezaba a sentir la erección entre las piernas.

Charles se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. No iban a poder conversar con su amante en ese estado.

-Erik, por favor, quiero que te sientes un momento para hablar.

-¿Perdón?

-Siéntate, por favor – pidió Charles con un suspiro -. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte y sé que te va a gustar.

-Charles, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Ahora?

-Por favor, siéntate.

Frustrado, Erik se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Qué pasa, Charles?

-Hoy, cuando me desperté, estuve observando la nieve y recordé las navidades que viví de niño. Pensé primero en festejarla este año y después pensé que lo más importante para mí era que tú formaras parte.

-Bien, no hay problema. Enséñame de qué se trata porque solo la conozco de las películas.

-Es que mi propuesta no es festejar Navidad sino Hanukkah.

Charles esperaba ver la sonrisa de tiburón de Erik pero, en cambio, recibió un caudal de sensaciones negativas: desazón, angustia, tristeza, rencor y dolor, mucho dolor. Fue tan duro e inesperado el golpe, que el telépata se echó hacia atrás y se frotó la frente. 

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Charles sorprendido. No se atrevía a entrar en su mente a leerlo.

Erik se pasó las manos por la cara. Su semblante entusiasmado había cambiado por uno serio y triste.

-No quiero nada que me recuerde a mi infancia, Charles. Nada. No puedo recordar esa época en que fui feliz porque todo se volvió oscuro . . . yo tenía once años cuando empezó – bufó y tomó aire -. Primero nos marcaron, después nos aislaron. Ser judío era motivo de deshonra y hasta peligroso. Sufríamos privaciones y mucha hambre. Mi padre era un hombre honesto y respetado, y se convirtió en un paria. Hizo de todo para que escapemos. Al principio quiso salvarnos a mi madre y a mí, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron peores, vendió todas sus pertenencias para enviarme solo a mí al extranjero. Sin embargo, cuando consiguió juntar algo de dinero ya era demasiado tarde. Finalmente, ya sabes lo que ocurrió finalmente. Tenía catorce para entonces y los perdí. ¡Perdí a mis padres y no pude hacer nada!

Charles sentía el peso de su angustia en el corazón. Se frotó el vientre porque estaba afectando a la criatura. 

-Erik – suspiró -. No quise que recordaras esto. Lo siento.

Erik lloró desconsoladamente. 

-Creí que al matar a Shaw me liberaría pero los recuerdos siguen allí, Charles – sollozó -. No puedo festejar nada. Solo quiero tenerte a ti.

Charles se levantó con dificultad del asiento y lo abrazó. No era sencillo con la enorme barriga. Erik se dejó abrazar y seguía llorando. No podía contenerse. Había sufrido mucho y a una edad muy temprana para elaborarlo. No conseguía recordar su infancia con nostalgia y cariño como Charles había pensado. Solo la recordaba como la antesala de la época más trágica de su vida.

-Erik, perdóname – pidió el telépata, dolido y le besó la cabeza. 

-No tienes de qué disculparte – contestó con un hipido. Se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos pero seguían cayendo -. Solo te pido que no vuelvas a mencionar más el tema. No puedo con él.

-De acuerdo – musitó Charles y siguió fundiéndolo en el abrazo. Pensó en consolarlo colándose en su mente pero entendió que era necesario que Erik se desahogara. Había asuntos demasiado tristes para calmarlos con su mutación. En ocasiones como esta llorar redimía a las personas más que una intromisión suya. 

Charles había aprendido que la gente necesitaba llorar y sufrir. Era difícil aceptarlo pero lo comprendía y solo permaneció a su lado consolándolo con su presencia.

 

………………

La idea de festejar Navidad o Hanukkah quedó cancelada. Erik pasó el resto de la jornada con el semblante apagado y Charles hizo maravillas para arrancarle sonrisas. Por la noche se sintió mejor y al día siguiente volvió a ser el Erik Lehnsherr enamorado y protector. 

Pasaron dos semanas. Cada vez hacía más frío. Llegó finalmente el día que tenían la nueva cita con el doctor. Charles había entrado en el octavo mes y necesitaba que lo examinara. Erik lo acompañó como en las demás ocasiones. Siguieron con los exámenes de rigor: pesarlo, medirle el tamaño del vientre, palparlo, auscultarlo y, cuando parecía que volverían a Westchester a seguir con la rutina, el médico les pidió que se sentaran con él frente al escritorio.

Charles se asustó y apretó la mano de Erik.

-¿Tiene que nacer ahora? – cuestionó el telépata, desesperado, mirando al doctor directo a los ojos. Lo había leído de una pasada -. Es muy pronto.

Erik quedó de una pieza y el metal del consultorio vibró levemente. 

El médico asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-Sabes que con tu mutación formaste una especie de útero para cobijar al feto – explicó lo obvio que los padres ya conocían -. Ese útero que debemos extraerte cuando tu hijo esté listo para nacer ha comenzado a desprenderse de la cavidad abdominal, Charles. En algunas horas estará listo para que te practiquemos una cesárea y te lo quitemos. 

-No – exclamó Charles, echándose hacia atrás -. ¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué hay de él?

-Está sano y fuerte – le aseguró con convicción.

-Porque está dentro de su vientre – intervino Erik nervioso -. Si se lo quitan, todavía no estará listo para sobrevivir. 

-Es un bebé mutante – aclaró el médico -. Lo palpé y ausculté y tiene el desarrollo de un feto en gestación a término. Yo creo que está listo para venir al mundo.

-¿En serio? – suspiró Erik aliviado y apretó más la mano de Charles, que no había soltado en ningún momento -. No me esperaba esto. ¿Qué dices? – le sonrió a su amante -. Vinimos para una cita médica y regresaremos con nuestro hijo en brazos. 

Charles hizo todo el esfuerzo por controlarse y asintió.

El doctor les explicó el procedimiento a seguir, les quitó las dudas asegurándoles una vez más que no había de qué preocuparse, y llamó a la administración para que prepararan una habitación para internar a Charles. Después se retiró para arreglar el papeleo.

La pareja quedó sola en el consultorio. Erik era toda expectación y sonrisas. Miró a Charles a los ojos para que festejaran juntos y lo encontró llorando.

-Tengo miedo – confesó Charles, mordiéndose el labio -. No miedo de mí sino del bebé. Es demasiado pronto. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal si . . .? 

No pudo seguir. Erik lo abrazó mientras pensaba la manera de consolarlo.

…………….

En la habitación, Charles comenzó a sentir las primeras contracciones que el doctor le explicó que llegarían pronto por el desprendimiento de la bolsa que se había formado para albergar al bebé. Eran leves pero incómodas y se acomodó de lado en la cama para tranquilizarse. Le costaba horrores concentrarse para conseguir la calma porque estaba muy alterado por la ansiedad y el miedo.

Erik estaba ansioso como él pero no sentía miedo. El médico les había asegurado que la criatura estaba lista para nacer y el parto progresaba adecuadamente. Sin embargo, le preocupaba el estado de Charles. No era conveniente que se encontrara así de nervioso ni para él ni para el bebé. Se sentó a su lado en el colchón y le apretó la mano. Los ojos de Charles estaban acuosos y reflejaban el miedo que tenía. Erik no sabía qué decirle para sosegarlo y recordó la alegría que el telépata sentía por las fiestas.

Charles cerró los ojos. No podía concentrarse. Se frotó la barriga cuando sintió otra contracción y gimió. No podía leer a Erik tampoco porque estaba focalizado en su propio miedo, en el dolor y en la ansiedad.

Erik le apretó más la mano.

-Charles – lo llamó suavemente -. ¿Conoces la historia de Hanukkah o la Fiesta de las Luces?

Charles abrió los ojos. Seguía alterado pero la pregunta lo desconcertó y lo obligó a olvidar el dolor por un momento. Su amante le sonrió.

-Es una festividad hebrea que no surge de ningún acontecimiento bíblico sino que está escrito en el Talmud – a medida que hablaba, Erik iba recordando la voz de su madre cuando le relataba la historia de niño. Parpadeó emocionado, sin sentir angustia ni dolor por primera vez -. Después de vencer a los griegos, un grupo de judíos liderados por Macab, llamados Macabeos, encontró el Santo Templo profanado. Su lámpara estaba apagada y el aceite preparado para el ritual que había, alcanzaría solo para iluminar un día. Pero era necesario mantenerlo encendido por ocho. Sin embargo, milagrosamente el aceite alcanzó para las ocho jornadas y ardió en el candelabro llamado januquiá.

-¿No se llama menorá acaso? – cuestionó Charles interesado. Increíblemente estaba olvidando su miedo y dolor para enfocarse en la historia.

-No, la menorá es una lámpara de aceite de siete brazos. La januquiá tiene nueve y es empleada en la Festividad de las Luminarias.

-¿Por qué tiene nueve si fueron ocho días?

Erik rio y, con cuidado, lo empujó contra él. Charles se estaba relajando y olvidando su temor.

-Porque la januquiá tiene cuatro portavelas en cada lado para los ocho días. El noveno se encuentra exactamente en el medio y sirve para encender los demás.

-Es una celebración interesante – suspiró Charles y gimió apretándose el vientre. Esta contracción había sido más violenta que las otras.

Erik lo abrazó con más fuerza y olió su pelo castaño. Cerró los ojos, emocionado. Contar la historia le había traído recuerdos gratos de su niñez y se apretó el relicario que llevaba escondido, colgado de su cuello siempre con las imágenes de sus padres. Ahora sentía ganas de festejar Hanukkah otra vez con Charles y con el hijo que nacería de un momento a otro.

-Charles – murmuró. El telépata alzó apenas la cabeza para mirarlo -. Quiero celebrar Hanukkah como en el pasado. Pero quiero celebrarlo contigo y con nuestro hijo.

Charles lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó fuerte. La barriga le dolía y estaba alterado por el parto, pero que Erik hubiera superado su angustia lo alegró y alivió.

-¿Todavía estamos a tiempo para celebrarla?

Erik pensó antes de responder.

-Comienza en estos días, no recuerdo la fecha exacta de este año. Llegaremos justo a casa con el bebé para comenzar la primera noche.

-Será el mejor diciembre de mi vida.

Erik rio. 

-También el mío, Charles.

 

………………

Horas después Charles estaba listo para entrar en la sala de operaciones. Al llegar lloraba de dolor. Fue una cirugía rápida, sin complicaciones. Erik lo acompañó y se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Cuando la anestesia hizo efecto, Charles no sufrió más y se concentró en ayudar a su hijo a venir al mundo. Con cuidado extremo, se introdujo en su mentecita y lo fue guiando y hablando para que no se asustara. Enseguida oyó su llanto y fue la melodía más dulce y plácida tanto para Erik como para él.

Mientras el médico le suturaba la herida, el enfermero les acercó al bebé. Era una niña flaca y arrugada como cualquier recién nacido pero sus padres la vieron hermosa. Erik ayudó a Charles a acostar a la pequeña cerca de su corazón para que sus latidos la fueran calmando. Charles no podía dejar de contemplarla y lloraba. Erik también tenía los ojos vidriosos de alegría. Además estaba sana y completa. 

Charles fue trasladado más tarde de regreso a su habitación. Erik no tardó en entrar con la niña durmiendo en sus brazos. Se la depositó en los de Charles y se sentó a su lado en el colchón para que la observaran juntos.

-¿Cómo vamos a llamarla? – preguntó Charles, porque como no la esperaban en diciembre, todavía no habían depurado la lista de nombres.

-Lorna como tu abuela paterna – decidió Erik y le acarició la frentecita. La niña arrugó la nariz -. Lorna Xavier Lehnsherr, ¿qué opinas?

-Me gusta más Lorna Edith – corrigió Charles -. Para que lleve el nombre de tu madre también.

Erik le sonrió agradecido. No había mejor manera de honrar la memoria de su propia madre.

-Será Lorna Edith Xavier Lehnsherr – decidió y le dio a Charles un beso suave y largo en los labios. 

Charles recibió pronto el alta médica y regresaron los tres a la mansión. Erik no lo sabía, pero su amante había hablado previamente con Hank. Cuando entraron, todo el metal de la casa vibró por el asombro de Magneto: en la sala principal, frente a la escalera de roble que se bifurcaba, y debajo del candelabro colgante, estaba sobre la mesa una januquiá esperando para ser encendida.

-Hay algo que averigüé – comentó Charles, acomodando a Lorna, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos -. Por cada noche debe haber un regalo, Erik.

Erik lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lorna será mi primer regalo para ti.

-¡Erik! – rio -. No trates de escaparte. Era otro el que tenía en mente. Abre ese armario junto a la puerta.

Intrigado, Magneto obedeció. Adentro había un sobre cerrado. Lo abrió ansioso y leyó.

“No necesito un regalo para cada noche de Hanukkah cuando tú me regalas uno cada día con tu presencia. Te amo y te amaré para siempre. Gracias por hacerme mejor persona. Charles X.”

Erik dobló el papel y se volvió hacia su amante. Charles se le acercó y se fundieron en un abrazo y en un beso. Mientras se abrazaban y besaban, Lorna protestó con un puchero y se movió un tanto incómoda, pero sus padres se besaron con más intensidad. 

Entre los chasquidos del beso, Charles reconoció una sola cosa: no necesitaba festividades en diciembre cuando tenía a Erik para amarlo por el resto de su vida.

 

………………


End file.
